The Best Halloween Ever
by mugglemom08
Summary: Edward always makes Halloween memorable for Jasper-will this year be the best one yet?


**A/N: This was my submission for the Vampslash Halloween Fest (prompt #7), and has not been pre-read or beta'd. To read the other stories, go to vampslash (.) wordpress (.) com. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Edward was up to something. He was throwing off vibes of nervousness and excitement that even a non-empath could've picked up on. Alice, of course, knew what was going on, but she wasn't talking. She almost cracked when I offered to replace her Porsche with the latest model, but she saw something that changed her mind and started yelling at me for "almost ruining everything". Whatever was going on, this was shaping up to be the best Halloween in all my 168 years.

* * *

><p>I was never much interested in the supernatural as a human, but that all changed after<em> my change. <em>Once I became a mythological creature myself, I found my curiosity piqued by all things weird and creepy. Alice and Rosalie love Christmas, Esme gets giddy over Valentine's Day, Emmett lives for the 4th of July, and Easter holds a special place in Carlisle's heart. But me? My favorite holiday is Halloween. Edward has no preference-he loves them all equally-but knowing how much I love All Hallow's Eve, he does something special for me every year. One year, it was a haunted house with each room dedicated to a different historical murderer (the murderers being portrayed, of course, by the rest of the family). Another year, the theme was "childhood Halloween". We took our friend Bella's twins trick-or-treating, then went on a haunted hayride (that Emmett almost got us kicked off of), and finally back home to watch scary movies. I think my favorite so far was the year he went with a traditional vampire theme. Our house was tricked out like Dracula's castle, and we all had to wear capes and fangs. The icing on the cake was the collection of truly horrible vampire movies Edward put together (with Emmett's help). A roomful of vampires laughing themselves silly isn't something you see every day.

* * *

><p>While the fourth floor was being transformed, I was banished to the living room. I tried playing video games with Emmett, watching TV, and reading; anything to shut everyone out. Finally, the swirl of emotions-the aforementioned excitement and nervousness, plus love, lust (lust? WHAT was he up to?), embarrassment, amusement-were too much, and I headed for the woods behind the house. I didn't really need to hunt, but it would give me something to do. I couldn't drive myself crazy trying to figure out what Edward and his sidekick were up to if I was in predator mode.<p>

* * *

><p>I was just disposing of my second deer when my phone vibrated with the all-clear from Alice. I double-timed it back home, and was surprised to find everyone gone. That was...odd. They were usually gathered around, waiting to see my reaction-when they weren't actively involved, that is. I didn't see Edward, either, so I called out his name as I walked through the kitchen to the living room. At this point I didn't really expect a response, and I didn't get one. I rounded the last corner and the main staircase came into sight. Lining both sides of the stairs were mini-pumpkins, hollowed out to hold white tea lights. Every flight of stairs and hallway between the living room and the fourth floor were illuminated by the pumpkins. When I reached our door, I pushed it open-and my jaw dropped.<p>

Edward and Alice must've bought out every candle shop in the Pacific Northwest, because every flat surface in our room was covered with them. And sprinkled among the black, purple, and silver candles were more mini-pumpkins, these carved into jack o' lanterns. Some simple, some elaborate, but no two alike. Hundreds of tiny flames flickered and danced, bathing everything in a warm, buttery light.

Mesmerized as I was by my surroundings, it took me a moment to notice Edward. When I did, my breath caught and venom pooled in my mouth. Leaning against our four-poster bed wearing nothing but black silk lounge pants, he looked like temptation personified. The desire was rolling off him in waves, and was potent enough to nearly bring me to my knees.

"I'm really glad I can feel how much you love me, otherwise all this fire would have me real nervous," I cracked.

He grinned back at me. "No, my love, you have nothing to worry about. I have no intention of turning you into a pile of ashes. Most of them are LED, anyway."

His face grew serious and he asked, "What do you think?"

Obviously he already knew what I thought about it, but I appreciated that he made the effort to ask me anyway.

"It's beautiful, darlin'," I told him. "I can't imagine how long this must've taken, even with Alice's help." Edward had told me long ago that unless he absolutely had to, he didn't use vamp-speed when setting up my surprises. _"__Getting __it __done __as __quickly __as __possible __makes __it __seem __like __I __want __to __be __done __with __it__-__like __it__'__s __a __chore__. __Nothing __could __be __further __from __the __truth__, __Jazz__. __I __love __doing __this __for __you__."_

His mouth quirked up on one side. "Probably not as long as you're thinking-thanks to Alice. She saw right away that we needed to divide and conquer; she drew and I carved."

"I'll have to thank her later-this is amazing."

"I wanted to do something completely different this year. Halloween and romance don't usually go together, but I wanted to try." His eyes, black with want, flashed to mine as he read my thoughts. "And you're just as turned on as I am, aren't you?"

Before he could say anything else, I was across the room and had him pinned against the bedpost. "You have no idea. I've been feeling your lust since this morning, and coupled with my own? Darlin' it's driving me mad."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him with abandon. He opened his mouth for me as I slid my hands into his hair and tugged gently. He moaned and brought his hands to my hips, pulling me closer. I felt his erection press against mine, and it was my turn to groan. Desperate for friction, I ground my pelvis into his, thankful once more that we were the same height.

Edward's hands moved from my hips to my ass to the waistband of my pants. Before I had time to realize what he was doing, he'd ripped my jeans and boxer briefs from my body, and flung them across the room.

With one more hard, searing kiss he dropped to his knees and took me in his mouth.

"Fuck!" I cried out as I hit the back of his throat. Apparently we weren't going for a slow burn tonight. I moved so I could grasp the posts at the foot of the bed just in time to stop myself from falling to the floor when he tongued my slit.

Teeth, tongue, lips, and long, elegant fingers came into play, bringing me to the edge of orgasm, again and again. Just as I thought I'd lose my mind if I didn't get some relief, Edward bit down gently on the tip of my cock and pushed one venom-coated finger into my entrance.

I barely had time to call out his name before I came down his throat.

He licked me clean before standing up, eyes blacker than ever.

"On the bed. NOW!" he growled at me.

I climbed on backwards, never taking my eyes off him. His pants went the way of mine, and he followed after me on all fours. I've always thought Edward was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, but Edward prowling after me like a mountain lion stalking its prey? Hottest. Thing. Ever.

When my back hit the headboard, Edward grabbed my legs and pulled me flat. He planted his hands on either side of my shoulders, lowered himself onto me, and snarled in my ear, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere," I spluttered, loving the feeling of his hard, heavy cock rubbing against me.

"Damn straight you're not," he told me, right before he nipped at my earlobe.

He continued biting me; my neck, my jaw, my collarbone. Softly at first, then harder when my growls and moans told him I needed more. The sting of his venom only enhanced my ecstasy. His hands on my ass held me in place as he rocked his hips against me, bringing my cock back to life.

Rolling away from me for a moment, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer. His tongue traced circles around my nipples as he quickly prepared me.

He ordered me onto my hands and knees, and I didn't hesitate to comply. He rubbed the swollen head of his cock against my entrance before easing his way inside. Once his pelvis was flush against my backside, he leaned over my back to whisper, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." That was all the warning I got before he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into me.

"Motherfuck!"

"Sofuckinggood!"

Edward drove into me again and again, harder and faster than would've been possible for a human. He was done teasing.

A hand in my hair brought me out of my pleasure-induced fog. One tug had me up on my knees, pressed against the front of Edward's body. His other hand snaked around me and took hold of my length.

"I want you to come with me," he said, the gentleness of his voice in complete contrast to the actions of his body.

He stroked me in time with his thrusts, and I soon felt my balls tightening. No sooner had I realized I was going to come than Edward was releasing into me. His orgasm triggered my own, and I came, painting the comforter and his hand with my venom.

* * *

><p>Many hours and much broken furniture later, we lay on what was left of our bed, my head on Edward's chest as he gently stroked my hair. There wasn't an inch of me that he hadn't worshiped, and I don't think I'd ever felt happier or more loved.<p>

"That was indescribable, babe. I just...thank you again for such a wonderful Halloween."

"You're welcome, my love," he replied, kissing the top of my head. "Anything for you."

"There's just one problem," I said, trying to bite back my smile.

"Oh, yeah? And what might that be?" he asked, my favorite cocky grin firmly in place.

"How will you ever manage to top this?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, darlin'," he said in a perfect Southern drawl. "I'll come up with something."


End file.
